Don't Hurt Me Big Time Rush Fanfiction
by Thoseminnesotadorks
Summary: "Show me your arms" He demanded, I shook my head "NO!" He took my hands and pulled up my sleeve. Dear God I had some explaining. Carlos Sister moves away from her abusive father but I faces trouble in the real world, Heartbreaks, Murder, Relationships, Fans, Hate, Trouble, Sex and Remember her dads still after her.


Before Reading you are WARNED that there is SUICIDE, SELF-HARM, DEPRESSION, and MANY OTHERS inflicted with this story. I am not insulting anyone. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS, DO NOT READ.

I pushed the sharp blade into my pale skin. I made a perfect slit, right in the middle of my wrist, reopening past scars. I winced in pain, but quickly told myself, you deserve it. Whore. I put the knife back under the sink watching the blood go down my arm.

"EMILY? ARE YOU IN THERE?" I jumped at the harsh tone of my dad followed by banging on the door. I put my arm under water, watching it turn from clear to pinky read. I wiped my arm clean and hastily pulled down my sleeve. I opened the door to my red faced dad, His eyes filled with hatred. "Hi Dad" I smiled trying to get past him but he pushed me against the wall. "WHY DID YOU CALL YOUR BROTHER TODAY?" He yelled putting his knee between my legs so I wasn't touching the ground. I scanned the room thinking of something to say. "U.u.m. It was his, U..mm.. Birthday?" I whispered sinking into my shoulders. He slapped me hard around the face and pulled a swiss knife out his pocket and slid the blade down the side of my stomach, Blood started trickling down onto my shorts, He cut my thigh then tried to unbutton my pants but before he could I had blacked out.

I woke up to the noise of the rain battering the windows. I looked around, No one except Bella, My Alaskan Klee Kai. My brothers friend has given her to me from his dogs litter, His names James I think. I sat up being cautious to look around be to check dad wasn't around. But much to my relief he had gone out, I stood up and walked to my room carrying bella like a baby in my arms. I kicked open my door a fell onto my bed, Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I stood up and looked at myself. I was covered in dry blood, My Brown hair was knotted and I had bruises all over my face. I couldn't take this anymore. I went to the bathroom making sure to wash all the blood of me, I brushed my hair and put it up nicely and pulled on my best jeans and crop top. I had to get out of here. I knew where my brother lived and I had the money to go out there so it was now or never. I brushed my teeth and did my make up nicely making sure to cover up all bruises and scars. Chucking everything into a hockey duffle I made my escape. I put Bella into her carry case, Grabbed some food and some old magazines and bailed to the door. Releasing the lock on the door it swung open, it had stopped raining by now but It was still dark. I said goodbye to my house and pulled the door too. Checking my phone it was 4:47am and Dad will be back anytime soon so I needed to make this fast.

I reached the bus station in a couple of minutes but there were no buses running so I would have to get a cab. I waved my arm out to signal a cab and it quickly came along. "Where can I take you my love?" He smiled. "Airport Please" I replied. We arrived at the airport 10 minutes later, I paid the driver and walked into the airport heading towards the check in desk. "I would like to book a flight to LAX as soon as possible please" I told the woman behind the desk, She nodded and smiled. After a few moments of tapping on her on computer she looked up. "The gate for the next flight opens in 20 minutes is that okay?" I nodded. "I have a dog here" Lifting up Bellas Carry Case "Can I take her on?" She nodded. "Yes thats fine, But insure you give her to the air hostess when you board the plane" I paid the money then carried my bags to the seats near my gate. I pulled out my phone and texted Kendall.

To Carlos:  
Im on my way to La, Pick me up at the airport at about 11am?,xoxo

He quickly replied.

To Emily:  
YOUR COMING TO LA! OMG THIS IS SOO COOL! I'LL BE AT THE AIRPORT AT 11 WAITING FOR YOU EM!,XOXOXOX

I loved my brother so much, He'd do anything for me. My phone buzzed again. 1 text from Kendizzzle, 1 text from Jamez and another from Logie. I checked them all and replied. The speakers blurred out that my plane was boarding, I made my way to the gate checking Bella was doing fine. She was asleep so that was good! The man at the gate ripped my ticket and took Bella from me. I was sitting right at the front of the plane, Thank god. I found my seat, Sat down put in my headphones in and tried to block the world around me out.


End file.
